


Parisian Football

by anonymousorly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Football, Football | Soccer, M/M, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome, jerseys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/anonymousorly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry plays football with Niall and Louis before their first show in France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parisian Football

Zayn had an arm wrapped around the back of Harry's neck as he held a cigarette with his opposite hand, Liam sitting on his other side while they all watched Louis and Niall pass the football back and forth easily.

Harry wiggled his toes, eyes following the ball like a cat would a laser dot, and straightened up with courage. "I'm. I'm gonna go see if I can...play."

Zayn ruffled Harry's hair and exhaled smoke, Liam leaning over to explain, "Of course you can. They never not let you."

"I-I know. But." Harry bit his bottom lip, courage and bravery weakening when Niall dribbled the ball skillfully around a defending Louis. "They might want to be serious or...something."

Zayn mumbled, "They're never serious."

"Just go." Liam nudged Zayn as Harry stood up. "Zayn might join ya later, too."

"You're funny," Zayn responded lowly with narrow eyes, resting comfortably against Liam's side as they both watched Harry nervously approach the two players.

Hands in pockets, Harry felt silly. He wasn't really any good at the sport but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy playing. It just so happened that the only others in the band that also liked playing were the two that had pretty good talent at the game.

Niall turned towards Harry after stopping the ball and holding it under his foot, grinning brightly and reaching out to squeeze Harry's hand. "Hey, bud, wanna help me take down Tommo?"

Harry shyly smiled and nodded, glancing across the empty lot at Louis, who waved at him with a glowing face.

"Alright, what I want ya to do," Niall positioned the ball in front of Harry's feet and took a step back, moving his hand to Harry's shoulder and pointing at Louis, "is try to simply get passed him and keep possession. He's weaker on his left side, hint hint."

Zayn kissed Liam's neck quickly before they redirected their attention at Harry moving the ball towards Louis, Niall analyzing his movements closely.

Louis rubbed his hands together and bent his knees, eyes focused on Harry's approach and hands on knees in anticipation. Although Harry wasn't as seasoned in the sport, he had moments that he just /excelled/ and shone unexpectedly. There was a desire in him that outweighed his talent but the latter skyrocked occasionally before dwindling back down.

Harry alternated the ball carefully between his feet, mindful to change control and thinking, /Right, left, right, left, right, right- damn it, no, left.../ He dribbled slow but it didn't matter to anyone because he was doing it correctly. Niall looked back at Zayn and Liam, smiled and nodded.

"Good boy," Louis complimented when Harry was close enough and moved to intercept, not using his full force but enough to pose a challenge.

Harry pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and manuvered the ball the best he could away from Louis while turning his back to him, arms out to balance and try to push Louis away, who was pressing against him and tangling their ankles together.

/Left side is weaker,/ but that fact didn't make a difference because Harry was too focused on just keeping the ball away, never mind which side was which.

"Break away, Haz!" Niall called, hands cupped around his mouth and standing on his tiptoes as if he could see better in the distance.

"Come on, get it passed," Louis said in a breathy voice in Harry's hot ear, chest heavy on his side to pressure him, "or do ya not have it in you?"

Snap. Something in Harry clicked into place.

/Left side./

Harry pushed his hips back into Louis', spun around counter-clockwise, and escaped from the confrontation...except...

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Louis standing there, eyebrow raised and ball under his foot.

He groaned and pulled on his hair, looking up to the sky. "Damn it."

"Nice try," Louis quietly commended, though he was quite proud of himself despite the easy competition.

Niall jogged toward them, Liam clapped, and Zayn cheered a line of praise.

Niall kissed Harry's cheek and patted his back. "Ya did well. Really. Ya put up a fight and handled the ball really good. He got possession /just/ as you took your last step out."

Louis came back over, then, football under his arm and adding, "When in that position, alternating feet isn't of priority. You gotta just break away at any cost."

Shoulders slumped and face discouraged, Harry stuck his hands in his pockets. He truly thought he had gotten around Louis. He could've sworn that the ball was with him when he broke away...he could've sworn...

Niall exchanged a worried look quickly with Louis and touched his fingers to Harry's sweaty lower back, chin resting on his shoulder. "Wanna have another go? Redeem yourself?" More softly, he whispered, "I think you'll get 'im this time 'round."

"No." Harry shrugged his other shoulder as Louis dropped the ball in front of them and walked away. "He's gonna go easy on me, then, and I don't want him to."

"I don't think that'll be the case, love."

Harry turned his head and his lips were covered by Niall's in a light kiss, eyes closing to get the most feeling out of it. He shivered when Niall's nails dug slightly through his wet shirt and gasped in disappointment when he pulled away with a wink.

"Get 'im, love."

Harry swallowed hard and licked his lips, trying to refocus as Niall passed him the ball. Onlooking, Louis wiggled his eyebrows and blew a kiss to Harry.

Harry dribbled the ball towards Louis again, pace still slow by normal standards but a tiny bit faster, and prepared himself for the offense. Niall nodded to himself as he watched, arms crossed and eyes examining.

Louis chuckled as Harry neared, taunting, "Bring it on, Daisy."

Harry was more aggressive this time, shoving his body hard against Louis' but mindful of the ball's whereabouts and Louis' aiming feet. In retaliation, Louis went up a notch, too, and crowded Harry even moreso.

"Daisy's got some fire in 'im, don't he?" Louis breathed out, impressed but not shocked.

Harry was about to make his move - he was about to break away with the ball and successfully get passed the defense - when Louis threw his arms around his waist, holding him tightly.

"What? That's not-"

Harry tripped over the ball, feet sloppily stumbling on top of it, but Louis only held tighter to prevent him from falling as the ball rolled away from them.

"What the fu- Louis, what are you-?"

Louis straightened their bodies out and leaned up to lick the back of Harry's neck slowly, tasting salty sweat and growing goosebumps. His arms loosened, Harry starting to relax, and hands roamed to the front of the younger man's jeans, where his erection was pressing hard.

Niall stood in front of a dazed Harry and ran a finger down his hot cheek at the same time Louis' palm glided over his cock. Harry sighed harshly and Niall placed his thumb on his bottom lip, tongue licking at the pad obediently.

"We have something else in mind," Louis said, teeth trapping Harry's earlobe gently and hands reaching to grasp Niall's hips, "aside from football that we want to have fun with."

On the tour bus, Louis pulled out the bed from the sleeper sofa while Niall and Harry undressed but put on 'Tomlinson' jerseys, the material slick on their skin but allowing cool air through.

Kneeled on the bed, Louis took Harry's hand and kissed him sweetly, guiding him forward and onto his back while Niall kneeled beside him.

Niall bent over and slid his hands up Harry's red jersey, the name on the back of his own white jersey traced by Louis.

"You have no idea how sexy you two look with my last name on ya...and how good Niall's gonna look in it fucking Harry in it."

Harry whimpered below them as Louis' fingers turned Niall's chin for a deep kiss, legs already spread in anticipation but willing to wait however long he needed to. Lips parted, he stared so intently at their rhythmic, messy kiss that he barely noticed Louis grinding up against Niall's ass.

"Gonna fuck our boy good?" Louis hissed, fingers tight in Niall's hair and lips traveling to his neck.

Niall moaned quietly and nodded the best he could with the restricted grip, cock firm and feeling Louis' own on his hip. The nerves in his neck exploded at the sensations of Louis' sucking and holding that he leaned over easily when Louis directed him to Harry's hole.

"Wet him," Louis demanded, releasing blond hair only when Harry arched his back at the initial slow yet deep lick.

Niall grabbed the bottom of Harry's jersey, watched his pleasured expression over his panting chest, and licked up to the base of his cock, causing him to cry out in desperation. Niall grinned around the tip and sucked gently, teasing.

Louis took hold of Harry's ankles and lifted them up to rest on Niall's shoulders. At this, Niall carefully sat up and Harry dug his heels to keep them in place, legs rising off the bed and hips angled perfectly for Niall to enter him.

Louis rubbed lubricant over Niall's cock and whispered, "Condom?"

"No," Harry answered in a snap, eyes wide and as vulnerable as the rest of his body. "It-It doesn't feel...feel the same."

Louis raised an eyebrow and slowed his fingers around Niall, who tilted his head, Harry gazing at him with pleading and certain eyes underneath the want and crave.

Stern, Louis said, "I asked Niall, not you."

"I agree," Niall confirmed a heartbeat later, Harry's face softening at the loving gesture he was being granted.

Louis chuckled, nose to the back of Niall's shoulder, and let go of the ready cock.

Niall didn't wait one second and was pushing inside of Harry, hips rocking slightly to adjust and moaning softly at how fucking tight it was. He took a deep breath as he pulled out and pushed in farther, rocking experimentally and noting how Harry reacted. He felt so good that his only goal was solely making Harry feel the same, and since he had been in such a position before, he knew that he'd eventually get there.

He kissed the inside of one of Harry's ankles and held onto the back of his calves, steadying the rolling heels on the glossy jersey and balancing himself.

His newfound balance crumbled when Louis curled a finger inside of him and he fell back onto the waiting chest, thrusting his hips forward to stay inside Harry. Louis' ran a hand down his side, slid another finger inside of him, and kissed across the name on his upper back from one shoulder blade to the other

"Fuck, that feels good," Niall encouraged and eyes shutting, the statement directed at both men although faced with the dilemma of pushing forward into Harry or backward around Louis.

After Louis stretched Niall with three fingers and coated himself, his sticky hands moved Harry's ankles from Niall's shoulders to around his waist.

Harry's hips shifted, angling up more and allowing Niall to penetrate him deeper. He moaned as he felt the cock more fully and the bottom of Niall's jersey brush over his own hard-on.

Louis' chest eased pressure on Niall's back, the implication to bend over slowly obeyed along with parting legs. He had to take a few moments to admire the current sight of his lubed cock so close to Niall's wet and ready ass, the blond prepared and anxious as he kept his hip movements short but fast, and Harry out of his mind below them with glazy hooded eyes and shimmering sweat - all in his jerseys, his name.

Niall's head fell backwards onto Louis' shoulder and moaned blissfully at the thickness that was finally filling him, unclear vision spotty and senses overtaken by the two bodies surrounding him. His elbows trapped Harry's slipping knees in place and his thrusts went faster, fingers straying from the jersey to gently touch Harry's throbbing cock.

Louis sucked on the side of Niall's neck, hips slow and even to contrast Niall's needy desire for friction, and narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Eyes open, Styles," he demanded with a squeeze to the ankles as Harry blinked slowly at him, spine tingling. "Do ya like getting fucked by Niall? Hmm?"

Harry moaned loudly, Louis forcing his hips forward and, in turn, forcing Niall to go forward, and arched his back off the bed, cock hitting Niall's slow fingers more.

"Do you like how he can fuck you the way I fuck him?"

"I love it," Harry responded in a rush, flashing a small smile at Niall before relaxing his face one more. "I love it when Niall fucks me and then you fuck 'im. I love it when he loses control of his hips just as your cock goes inside him."

Harry's words and train of thought are stopped, overcame by Niall jerking him off calculatedly and clutching his legs so tight between bony elbows and fingers, the sight of Niall surrendering himself in Louis' arms and beautiful long neck displayed as their tongues sloppily collide from slack lips and heavy breathing. The incredibly pleasureable feeling of Louis' long cock being engulfed by Niall never ceased to amaze either of them, the ribbed texture igniting a build-up with every glide and hit.

"I...I'm gonna..." Harry stuttered, breaking the brief silence of wet noises and rapid breaths, and wiggled his feet as he let his mind entirely go.

"Come for us, baby," Niall panted and his twisting wrist was then covered in semen, Harry grunting and humping up into the hand until he was finished. "Good boy."

"Such a good boy," Louis whispered in Niall's ear, holding him and Harry's ankles tighter as he fucked faster.

Niall's thrusts were hectic and inconsistent, Louis' lips wrapped around his ear and Harry's hands creeping under his jersey. His moans were timed with Louis' thrusts rather than his own and he pounded inside Harry harder and harder until his orgasm peaked, only then settling down and easily riding it out even though Louis was still fucking him from behind.

"Good boy- Such good boys," Louis breathed and stared over Niall's shoulder at the softened cocks and mixed come, biting into his last name across Niall's back hard as he cried out and came inside of him.

An hour and group shower later, the three emerged from the bus with glowing faces and dirty jerseys, fingertips gently brushing over back of hands and hair.

They froze, though, at the sight of Liam and Zayn kicking the ball back and forth quite hard and accurately over a large distance.

Niall tilted his head, Harry glared, and Louis gaped, remarking, "The fuck!"

Liam and Zayn froze, eyes wide as they saw the three lined up and staring.

Zayn cleared his throat and tapped the ball softly in Liam's direction but at an angle, pulling his cigarette box from his jacket. Louis rolled his eyes and Zayn shrugged.


End file.
